Mi vecina Takami
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Cuando una joven chica se muda a Río Nico querrá enseñarla que existe algo más que el sufrimiento que ha vivido hasta ese momento ONE SHORT


Nico volaba hasta su nido, eran las nueve de la mañana y él había trabajado desde las nueve de la noche hasta hacía una hora.  
Aterrizó en la entrada de su nido para descansar un tumbó en un montón de tela rellena de algodón que usaba a modo de cama y se tumbó.No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.  
Unas horas más tarde Nico salió de su nido para desayunar, cuando vio que en el árbol de enfrente una joven hembra de canario salía con el mismo propó hermosa.  
La hembra, a la que Nico calculó unos 21 años humanos, salió del hueco hasta posarse en el suelo, él decidió armó de valor y cuando se encontraban frente a frente dijo.- Buenos días, soy Nico, vivo en frente de tu casa, soy tu nuevo vecino.- encantada, me llamo Takami he venido desde Japón.-¿Qué tal por el lado asiático del mundo?.- Allí es extraño, pero muy divertido, era genial vivir allí.-¿Por qué te marchaste entonces,?- preguntó Nico curioso- Digamos... problemas familiares...- El ambiente quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio donde Nico evitó el contacto visual con el par de Esmeraldas que Takami poseía como ojos y sus doradas plumas, las cuales brillaban a la luz del sol junto a su anaranjado pico- Oye, - dijo Takami - como soy nueva en la ciudad me preguntaba si podrías enseñármelo todo - A Nico se le atragantaron las palabras, hasta que recordó que ella se refería al turismo y no a lo que él estaba había tampoco por qué juzgar a Nico mal por ello, muchas hembras de Brasil habían usado esos eufemismos para intentar cosas con él , no con mucho éxito precisamente...- Claro, me encantaría...  
Nico la llevó hasta la estatua del Cristo Redentor, el cual era un estupendo mirador que solo las aves y otros seres voladores podían disfrutar sin ninguna molestia.- Es increíble, desde aquí se ve toda la ciudad,.- tenía razón desde la zona del bosque tropical hasta el santuario ornitológico se podían apreciar si quien se subía poseía buena vista...- es hermoso...- suspiró Takami-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nico al ver el rostro de Takami.- Si es que...tengo un poco de hambre.- Te acompañaré, conozco un sitio donde hay unas frutas deliciosas.-  
Unos minutos después, Nico y Takami aterrizaron en el mercado de fruta, cerca del club de música.-¿ Sueles venir aquí a desayunar?- Todos los días, después me marcho a trabajar a un club de música cerca de aquí.- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- claro, no veo porque no...pero antes.- Nico cogió dos arándanos y ofreció uno a Takami, quien agradeció el gesto amablemente.

Llegaron al club tras pocos minutos de vuelo, Nico la ofreció entrar y empezó a explicar como crearon el club._ ¿ Es verdad que os atacaron unos titíes?- Si,cuándo mi amigo Blu llegó...- Nico fue interrumpido por su amigo quien estaba tras ellos- Buenos días Nico.- saludó sonriendo.- Hola a ti también Pedro, esta es mi nueva vecina, Takami, ha venido desde Japón para quedarse aquí.- Encantada...-dijo la muchacha estrechando su ala.- Nico, podemos ir a...un sitio más privado, por favor.- pidió Takami dándole una mirada lasciva...  
Nico la llevó a una sala apartada del club con un cartel de PRIVADO en la , había una cama grande hecha a base de algodón y telas viejas, metidas en una caja grande de cerillas.  
Takami se sentó en la cama viendo a Nico con una mirada de lujuria.- ¿A qué estás esperando?¡Vamos!- el macho se la puso encima y empezó a chupar su cuello lenta y cuidadosamente mientras baja sus alas por sus exuberantes caderas, parando en punto en donde las patas de la hembra se juntaban. La dió la vuelta y abrió su pico metiéndola la lengua hasta la garganta mientras ella hacia fuerza con la suya para intentar lo mismo; se agarró al cuello de Nico quedando frente a frente con él apoyado en la cama debajo de agarró el sombrero de su pareja y lo dejo en el suelo dejándose caer sobre el estimulado y latente cuerpo de su amante notando de inmediato una intensa penetración en su cuerpo, hasta llegar a ser doloroso- ¿Estás bien?- la preguntó asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Es que es la primera vez...- Ante esto él sonrió aligerando el ritmo de sus caderas hasta que ella se acostumbró.Entonces aumentó el ritmo, notando como la fricción producía a ambos calor y humedad al mismo tiempo.A los pocos minutos ambos cayeron rendidos en el suelo del local.-¡Oh Dios!¿Es la una de la tarde?- Si, ya es casi la hora de comer.- comentó Nico- Quédate a tomar algo- No puedo, si mi madre se levanta y no me ve me matará.- ¿Madre?¿Cuantos años tienes?- diecisiete.- A Nico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era menor de edad.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- Pensé que lo sabías, ¿cuantos me echabas?- Veintiuno...- Tranquilo escucha, tú solo eres mi vecino, nadie tiene porque saber lo que a pasado entiendes...- Nico asintió.  
Takami se levantó y salió veloz de nuevo hacia la arboleda e regreso a casa.  
Pese al shock Nico recuperó la consciencia y decidió seguir a la todas formas ambos debían volver a casa, y eran vecinos.  
Nico voló tras ella sin que esta pudiera notarlo hasta que Takami entro en su tras él unos gritos que parecían de una mujer más mayor que que su madre la reñía por llegar tarde a casa así que no le dio mucha importancia y se fue al mercado a buscar el desayuno.  
De vuelta al mercado de fruta Nico se encontró con Pedro quien había ido con su mismo propósito- Hola Pedro¿Qué tal el día?- Mejor que a ti desde luego.- se rió el cardenal.- No estabas en casa, así que debías estar en el club o en la habitación secreta así que fui a echar un vistazo a la habitación y bueno... digamos que tu voz de amante es como tu voz de cantante...- Pedro pudo ver como él rostro de su amigo se había puesto colorado.- Escucha Pedro, no puedes decirle nada a nadie esa chica tiene 17 años, por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie...- Pedro miró a los ojos de su amigo- Está bien, pero si os descubren yo no la conozco, de acuerdo.- Nico asintió con la cabeza.  
Tras acabar de comer Nico se sintió mal porque a Takami la estarían echando la bronca por llegar tarde a casa, y decidió ir a ver como se encontraba.  
Tras recorrer la zona de la verde y espesa selva, donde la vegetación casi no dejaba que la luz del sol penetrase hasta el húmedo y verde suelo de aquel paisaje, Nico llegó a la casa de Takami encontrándola fuera de su nido llorando y tapándose la cara con las alas-¿Takami?¿Que te pasa?- dijo acercándose a ella hasta estar frente al escondido rostro de la hembra, arrodilla en el suelo.-Déjame tranquila Nico,no quiero que te preocupes por mí.- sollozo deprimida.- ¡TAKAMI!- gritó la voz de una mujer desde un hembra de canario algo mayor de mal aspecto se posó frente a ambos con una profunda y temible mirada de odio.-Sube a casa ahora- amenazó.Nico no tardó en darse cuenta de que la hembra más mayor estaba alcoholizada.- Váyase de aquí y deje a Takami en paz.- Esto no ha acabado, vas a lamentar lo que has hecho Takami...- entonces se marchó volando.  
Nico la llevo a un lugar alejado para que la muchacha se relajara y pudieran hablar- lo siento Nico, por esto no quería que me siguieras...- Se disculpó Takami limpiando las lágrimas que caían rápidamente por sus mejillas.- Mi madre era igual...- confesó Nico avergonzado.- Ella era prostituta, y cuando se quedó embarazada por accidente me empezó a culpar de todo lo malo que la había ocurrido en la vida, de no haber sido por la madre de mi amigo Pedro no habría sobrevivido;cuando ellos se mudaron descubrieron como me trataba y me alejaron de ella, desde entonces Pedro fue como mi hermano para mi.- ¿Y tu madre?- Muerta creo, según dicen tanto alcohol la pasó factura, la verdad ni lo sé ni me importa, aunque tampoco me apena, se lo tenía bien merecido.-Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Takami habló- ¿Te importa que me quede en la habitación que tenías en la estatua del Cristo Redentor?.-Nico negó con la cabeza.- Gracias...- dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello y derramando dos lágrimas en los hombros de Nico las cuales, recorrieron su espalda hasta chocar contra el suelo, Nico la separó de su cuerpo y mirándola fijamente depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Takami.- Es tarde, vete a dormir.- Quédate conmigo por favor, me sentiría... más segura a tu lado.  
Nico y Takami volaron hacia la estatua lentamente,Takami volaba bajo con el rostro decaído mientras que su compañero la observaba volando unos metros más arriba, pero pese a estar tan lejos de él, Takami se sentía segura con solo mirarlo.  
Llegaron a la entrada de la habitación y Nico la cedió el paso al interior; ambos se acostaron en la cama uno de espaldas al otro sin mirarse hasta que se quedaron dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente, Nico despertó por la luz del sol que entraba por la grieta de la roca, se levantó somnoliento y según fue recobrando la consciencia recordó a Takami, quien no se encontraba en el , salió del nido cómo alma que lleva el diablo, recorriendo la maleza velozmente y esquivando con agilidad las plantas que la formaban; su aliento se desgastaba y sus pulmones le ardían de forma que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento; sus alas le dolían más que nunca.  
Aterrizó en el claro del bosque done ambos vivían buscándola entre la maleza; alzó la vista hacia el cielo pensando en que los podía estar en alguna de las ramas.  
Un mar de lágrimas salió de sus castaños ojos al ver que la joven con la que apenas unas horas antes había estado a su lado se encontraba colgando de una rama del árbol donde vivía con una liana a modo de soga rodeando sus cuello.


End file.
